1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for user authorization using a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (‘Automated Turing Test’).
2. Description of Related Art
A Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (‘Automated Turing Test’) is a rather simple test that can be easily answered by a human but extremely difficult to be answered by a computer. Automated Turing Tests have been widely used for practical security reasons, such as for example, preventing automated registration in web-based services like web-based email. Email providers may use an automated Turing Test as a step in the registration process to prevent automated scripts from subscribing and using their resources for spam distribution. Other applications of Automated Turing Tests involve on-line polls, web-blogs, or purchasing products, where only humans are permitted participate.
An automated Turing Test typically presents a human with a token that includes a key. The token is often implemented as an image and the key is often implemented as text within the image. While a human is generally able to identify the text within the image fairly easily, such identification is often difficult for a computer program. Automated Turing Tests typically attempt to frustrate a computer programs ability to identify the key by embedding text into the image that violates OCR recognition rules. As computer programs have become more advanced, however, a program's ability to recognize the key text is becoming more advanced—often allowing such programs to identify the key and foil the Automated Turing Test. To combat the advancement of computer programs attempting to foil an Automated Turing Test, the Automated Turing Test designers embed the key in the token in ways that make OCR recognition even more difficult, such as, for example, blurring, warping, shading, coloring, or obscuring the text. The drawback to this approach, however, is that attempts to make OCR recognition more difficult have also made text recognition by a human more difficult as well. As such, readers will appreciate that room for improvement exists in the use of Automated Turing Tests.